Concrete Angel
by Dark Saint
Summary: Kari is worried about one of her students. Can she help her in time? songfic, not a happy ending. PG13 for violence.


Author's Notes: I went shopping a few days ago and got a new CD. This song was on it and from the first moment I heard it, I knew I wanted to turn it into a fic.  
  
Yes, this does pertain to Digimon. No, it is not a part of my songfic series. And yes, I would appreciate it if you guys would please review this at the end. Thanks to any who read this! -DarkSaint-  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, nor do I own "Concrete Angel", which is on the Martina McBride "Greatest Hits" CD. I suggest for the full effect if you can get your hands on this song - listen to it while you're reading.  
  
  
  
\\\ 'Concrete Angel' /// - songfic by DarkSaint  
  
  
  
  
~She walks to school with the lunch she packed  
~Nobody knows what she's holdin' back  
~Wearin' the same dress she wore yesterday  
~She hides the bruises with linen and lace, oohhh....  
  
  
  
Crisp and bitter. The lunch box against her chest mixed perfectly with the weather around her small frame. With each step, the sharp wind blew across her skin, provoking the pain to once again sting at the wounds etched upon her limbs. Wounds inflicted during a restless night filled with demons and defeat.  
  
Slow and surely as she walked, the elementary school came into view. As she passed a group of boys kicking around a soccer ball on the playground, the child carefully pulled down the worn sleeve to conceal a small cut near her wrist. Hopefully no one would notice how similar her outfit was to it's appearance the day before.  
  
  
  
~The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask  
~It's hard to see the pain behind the mask  
~Bearing the burden of a secret storm  
~Sometimes she wishes she was never born  
  
  
  
"Good morning, Mako!"  
  
"Hey, Ms. Kamiya!" Kari smiled as her young student ran past. Teaching kindergarten had been a dream for her, seeing those cheerful faces every morning, it never got old. Then again, this was only her first year of schooling young children, and not everyone was glowing with happiness when they walked through her door. Namely one student in particular. "Hello, Aiko."  
  
Attempting to turn the corners of her mouth upward, Aiko looked at her teacher, "Good morning."  
  
"Today is Art's day. Did you remember your crayons?"  
  
"Yes, m'am." she answered quietly, adjusting her eyes to the floor so as not to chance any eye contact. Ms. Kamiya normally could tell almost anything by looking into someone's eyes.  
  
Kari bit her lip as she watched the young girl walk to her desk. This was the fifth time all year Aiko had worn the same outfit on consecutive days, and it was only October. Mentally making a note to call the child's parents at the end of the day, she closed the door and began class.  
  
  
  
~Through the wind and the rain  
~She stands hard as a stone  
~In a world that she can't rise above  
~But her dreams give her wings  
~And she flies to a place where she's loved  
~Concrete angel  
  
  
  
Walking alone down the road to her home, Aiko shivered as the wind swirled around her thin frame, much like it had on her way to school. Looking up at the clouds, she watched a tiny raindrop fell and landed on her cheek, like a small tear from up in heaven.   
  
"If only I could soar through the skies like you..." she whispered to no one in particular.  
  
Soon a thunderclap was heard as the storm grew fierce, covering the area with it's midnight clouds. Yet still, the girl sauntered along the sidewalk at the same pace she had before. The rain and harsh wind were sometimes better friends than any she could find where she was headed.  
  
  
  
~Somebody cries in the middle of the night  
~The neighbors hear, but they turn out the lights  
~A fragile soul caught in the hand of fate  
~When morning comes it'll be too late  
  
  
  
...'I thought I taught you that we AREN'T a 'troubled family'. But I guess I have to teach you that lesson again!'...  
  
Fighting to breathe through the multitude of tears, Aiko attempted to rip her father's voice from her memories. Earlier that evening had been a nightmare, which unfortunately, she had been awake for.  
  
A long time ago, she had learned to just hold her tongue while the man literally beat the 'truth of matters' into her, though in this case, she heard her vocal abilities betray her.  
  
...'But I -didn't- say anything to Ms. Kamiya, I promise!'  
'Shut up! She just called saying she was 'concerned' about you. She thinks we're bad parents!'...  
  
With another smack of his hand, Aiko's face had turned numb. Then a kick to her knees made her collapse to the floor. Finally one quick shove, and her head banged against the wall behind her, knocking her unconscious to the rest of the pain being inflicted upon her poor body.  
  
Glancing out the window, she noticed the darkness of the night blending perfectly with the other buildings. Most of the neighbor's had believed her mother's false stories of allowing their child to watch scary films which gave her nightmares most nights.   
  
As she slowly curved her throbbing arm behind her head where it had struck the wall, she felt a warm, sticky substance mixed with the strands of her dark hair. Lowering the same limb back to the floor, Aiko curled up in the corner, crying as softly as the pain would allow her. Tonight that pain stung worse than it had ever before, and somehow she knew she would never have to feel it again.  
  
  
  
~Through the wind and the rain  
~She stands hard as a stone  
~In a world that she can't rise above  
~But her dreams give her wings  
~And she flies to a place where she's loved  
~Concrete angel  
  
  
  
Sitting at her desk, Kari stared off into space. Aiko hadn't been in school that day, and for some reason, she just didn't feel right about it. She was so deep in thought about it that she didn't even hear the 'hey' from a voice at the door.  
  
When she didn't acknowledge his presence, the owner of the voice walked over and leaned on the desk, staring her straight in the face. "Hey, Kari! You alright?"  
  
"Huh? Yeah..... I'm alright, TK." she finally spoke once she snapped out of her trance.  
  
Raising his eyebrow at his friend, the young man simply stared back until he heard her speak the truth.  
  
"No, no I'm not alright," she sighed. "A student of mine wasn't in class today, and I've been worried about her lately."  
  
"Aiko?"  
  
Kari nodded as she began to pack up her things. TK was taking her out to dinner that night and she didn't want to risk the principle coming in and delaying her like the woman had the last time. "I tried calling her parents last night to see if things were okay, and her father just slammed down the phone before I could barely get a word in."  
  
TK wrinkled his brow, "Y'know, I think I live near her place. Some girl was crying last night again, so I couldn't really sleep. The strange thing about it is it died off kinda suddenly just before dawn..."  
  
"Please tell me you're lying..!" Kari's stared at him, her skin turning ghostly pale.  
  
"No...." pausing to think a moment, TK too began to feel a shiver go up his spine. "You don't think...?"  
  
Without another word, Kari grabbed her stuff and the two raced out the door. Both hoped that their fears weren't true, however suspected they were horribly correct.  
  
  
~A statue stands in a shaded place  
~An angel girl with an upturned face  
~A name is written on a polished rock  
~A broken heart that the world forgot  
  
  
  
Beneath the shadow of an oak tree, a small girl stood forever watching the skies. Near her, a woman knelt mourning the loss of the soul she was guarding over.  
  
"...'Tenshi Aiko'..." Kari read aloud from the slate set in front of her. " 'Angel Child of Love.' You are that now..." Placing a single white blossom atop it's cool surface, she wiped away a tear. " May you soar up high where you always belonged..."  
  
  
  
~Through the wind and the rain  
~She stands hard as a stone  
~In a world that she can't rise above  
~But her dreams give her wings  
~And she flies to a place where she's loved  
~Concrete angel 


End file.
